In modern internal combustion engines, devices for variably adjusting the control times of gas-exchanges valves are used in order to be able to variably adjust the phase relationship between the crankshaft and camshaft in a defined range of angles, between a maximum advanced position and a maximum retarded position. The device is integrated in a drive train by means of which torque is transferred from the crankshaft to the camshaft. This drive train can be realized, for example, as a belt, chain, or gear train. In addition, the device is locked in rotation with a camshaft and has one or more pressure chambers by means of which the phase relationship between the crankshaft and the camshaft can be changed in a targeted way.
Such a device is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 017 688 A1. The device has a drive element, a driven element, and two side covers, wherein the drive element is in driven connection with a crankshaft and the driven element is locked in rotation on a camshaft. Here, the driven element is arranged so that it can pivot relative to the drive element in a defined angular interval. The drive element, the driven element, and the side covers delimit multiple pressure chambers that can be variably adjusted between the driven element and the drive element. The side covers are arranged on the axial side surfaces of the driven element and of the drive element and are locked in rotation with the drive element by means of screws. Here, each of the screws penetrates the first side cover and the drive element and engages in a clamping nut that is produced separately from the side cover and is connected to this side cover in a non-detachable way.
From DE 197 08 661 B4, a device with two side covers and a drive element is known, wherein the side covers are attached by means of screws to the drive element. Here, each screw penetrates both side covers and the drive element, with a screw head contacting one side cover. In addition, each of the screws engages in a clamping nut that contacts an axial side surface of the other side cover. From DE 10 2005 024 241 A1, another device is known whose side cover has thread carriers formed integrally with the side cover and these thread carriers project in the axial direction past a disk-shaped section of the side cover.